Nursery
by LyricalAngelFangirl
Summary: Yaya's insane, sadistic Home Ecs Teacher, Arashi, decides to pair her off with the class prez for a project. What can go wrong? Kaiya/Yairi Rated K for the time being.
1. Because Sensei Said So!

_Hi guys. This is sort of a surprise story that I had no plans on telling anyone! I'm writing this because KairixYaya gets almost NO attention around here! Keyword: Almost. This will be a short 5 chapter story just like my Rimahiko one, and I promise to update this and The Sky's Charm as much as possible. I don't know when that'll be, seeing as I'll probably be very busy during the spring. Still, this idea was bouncing around, so here it is, a brand new KairixYaya story! Enjoy!~_

* * *

A small, red-haired girl was rushing through the halls of her high school. She kept bouncing into upperclassmen, throwing out apologies here and there, but she had no time to stop. She was already late four times this semester and if she was late again, she'd have Sunday detention.

She slid the door to the classroom open, and quickly entered before the bell rung. She was on time today. Happy with this piece of news, she took her usual seat next to her green-haired samurai friend. "Hi Kairi! Yaya is actually on time for once! Isn't that great!?"

"Mm-hm." He was busy reading ahead for his Language Arts class, only somewhat paying attention. Yaya pulled out her folder and pencil, ready to take notes if need be.

The class was roaring from laughter and talking very loudly, that when the door was angrily pushed open by their teacher, Arashi-sensei, they all gulped and settled down. "What's so funny you guys? Decided to pull some pranks today?"

All the students shook their heads furiously, except for Kairi, the only one was calm at that point.

"Good. Because today, you really don't want to mess with me, or I'll get you back. You're all being assigned a very important project," She made her way to the chalkboard, hands behind her back, and a very serious look painted on her face. "You've probably seen people do this on TV or read it in a book, and thought, 'There is no way I'll end up doing this,' But you were all dead wrong,"

Everyone looked at each other as though she were speaking Pig Latin. Why was she being so cryptic and mysterious? Two popular girls, clearly who weren't paying attention, were pointing at Kairi and Yaya. Taking note of this, Arashi pointed her finger at Yaya, "Yuiki-san. Is there a problem with you and Sanjo-kun back there?"

Taken back by how fast she changed the topic, she rapidly shook her head no. "I don't understand what you're talking about Arashi-sensei,"

Instead of answering her question, Arashi pointed at the two giggling girls and hissed, "Then you two! Is there a problem back here?" The both proudly shook their heads no. Yaya gave Kairi a 'Why-did-we-take-this-class,' look. "Now. Back to the project," She whipped out a baby doll that was dressed in blue footie pajamas and a cute little white knit hat. "You and your partner will have to take care of these precious dolls for an entire week, understand?" No one responded, which irritated her, "Do you _understand?!_" She asked in a stronger, scarier tone.

"H-Hai!" All the children replied, mortified of her rage and fury.

She smiled proudly. "Very good children. Now, there will be only one single parent in this class, so they're either going to be very happy or unlucky. I will be assigning your partners to you on Monday, and you will be paired with whom I think you'll work with best,"

By that point, Yaya was scanning the room for cute boys she thought she'd like to be paired with. 'Ooh! There's Sho-kun!' She looked at the boy with messy sandy brown hair. Kairi's eyes were glued to the front, not wanting to get in trouble that day.

The rest of the class followed with three troublemakers getting sent to the principal's office, Arashi threatening everyone to stay for afternoon detention, and Yaya dozing off every ten minutes. Basically, a chaotic environment. Yaya couldn't be happier when the bell rung, and she dragged Kairi to lunch with her. "Bye Arashi-sensei, see ya tomorrow!"

Arashi didn't say anything but looked at the duo move out. "I think I've got a family all figured out now…" She whispered to herself in a sort of crazed, sadistic way.

* * *

"And Arashi-sensei is so insane! She threw an eraser at Yaya for not paying attention!" Yaya complained to Amu, was giggling at the whole thing. "Ask Kairi if you need proof!"

"Okay, okay, I'll believe you Yaya. You do have a tendency to space out," Amu snickered with Rima, who looked like she was enjoying the situation.

This infuriated Yaya, "Stop laughing! Would you like if your teachers threw erasers at you!?"

Rima, trying to control herself, managed to say, "Yeah Amu… T-This isn't funny." But she managed to burst out laughing. Amu laughed along side her, while Yaya begged Kairi to argue for her.

"Pweeeeease?" She begged, staring at him with her big doe eyes.

"Y-Yaya…" He twitched.

But before anything could happen, Arashi walked up to the two and smacked a baby doll on the table.

"Congratualations. It's a girl,"

* * *

_Okay, not my best writing ever but I'm kinda out of it so… DON'T HURT MEH! *whimpers in the corner*_

_What a nice short chapter! …. I like reading long chapters, but I like writing them short. Saves me brain power…. Heheh…_

_Well, even if it isn't my greatest work, I hope you still sort of like it. I'll probably edit it later so… Ta-ta for now._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	2. This Starts Some Mishaps

"Haha! I bet she has that lame parent assignment for Home Ecs!" An upper classmen laughed obnoxiously in his circle of friends. They pointed at Yaya, who was pushing a white carriage decorated with pink ribbons. She had a very frustrated look on her face. 'This is torture… Why did Arashi-sensei assign me and Kairi before Monday, anyway!?' She was late for class, but Arashi didn't seem to care today.

Yaya slid the door open and took her usual seat next to Kairi. She already could hear the rumors and giggles from the girls in the front. "Haha…I knew they'd end up partners,"

"They make an adorable family, ne?"

"Do you think we get extra credit if we get a carriage like they did?"

Arashi cleared her throat as a sign that she wanted everyone to be silent. "I told you. Do you _really _want to mess with me today?" A dangerous glint shined in her eyes. All of the students immediately shut their mouthes to listen to the teacher. "I love being a teacher. Daddy said I should have gone into the army. But this was much better," Arashi daydreamed, "Now, I have you all partnered up except for… Sakurai-san!" She pointed at the other cute redhead, "Do you mind being a single parent?" Arashi asked the girl nice and sweetly.

"Oh, of course not, Arashi-sensei!" The girl smiled back, taking the baby doll in her arms.

Yaya sweatdropped at the situation, 'Gee, the only person she's ever civil towards…'

Arashi called all of the students up one pairing at a time, handing them all plastic dolls and blankets. Then, she went around the room, passing out questionnaire forms to each group, "You must fill these questions out with your partner, and this _will _be graded depending upon how well you work together, and if you fill the whole thing out. Understand?"

Kairi looked at the sheet. "Name of child?"

"Sakura! No, no… Yaya! Um…Tomoyo?" Yaya started throwing around ideas.

"We're not naming the baby after you, Yaya,"

Yaya pouted, "And why not?"

"Because Yaya is your special, unique, name. This doll needs its…her own name,"

Yaya sniffed. "Kairi…that…was…so special!" She glomped the boy to show her appreciation, cutting off his breathing.

"Y-Yaya… you're choking me!"

"Oh!" She released the poor boy, "Sorry Kairi!" A flash went off in front of them, and the two were temporarily blinded. "W-what's happening?"

"Darnit…they blinked. I'll need to do this with more precision," Arashi muttered, hiding a camera.

"Sensei, what are you doing?"

"Get to work!" She huffed and marched back towards her desk. "I will get an amazing family snapshot if my life depends on it…"

Yaya blinked innocently, taken back by her harsh words, "What was that about?"

Kairi didn't answer and instead, focused on the name. "What about… Haruka?" Yaya stared at him, as though she were rather insulted about what he said, "I-I'm sorry, we can-"

"No, no! That's perfect! Haruka it is! Little Haruka-chan!" Yaya squealed, holding the doll closely to her, as though it were a real child. Kairi softly smiled at his partner. "What's the next question?"

Kairi glanced at the paper again, "Occupation…"

"Can Yaya get a job at being cute and adorable and stuff?"

"Not if you expect to get paid."

Yaya made a fake upset face, "That's no fair…"

***

Kairi was busy in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess Yaya made trying to make them dinner. Yaya was busy 'feeding,' the baby. 'Feeding,' meaning sticking a plastic baby bottle into its, er, her mouth to make her stop crying. "Waah, Haruka is a bigger baby than Yaya!"

Kairi didn't even bother to respond to that. He figured he'd let her have her fun, or what little of what she could get of it, that night, and let his mind drift back to loading the dishwasher. Yukari, who came home early, was wondering what the two were up to, and decided to join them for dinner. The conversation was quite a tale…

_***_

"_So…you and Yuiki-san are involved?" She asked the boy in private._

_He was completely shocked by the way his own sister had phrased that, "No, no! W-we're just partners for our Home Ecs project. Nothing else!"_

"_Oh good. I thought we were going to have _that _conversation,"_

_Kairi gulped, and decided to play dumb for his own benefit. "What do you mean _that _conversation?"_

_Yukari ruffled the boy's hair and giggled in the strangest way possible, "Silly boy! I mean we'd have to talk about all of my exes and project partners and pets and…"_

_Kairi wondered what any of that had to with the original intent of the conversation. And if she was drunk, again. Wasn't she supposed to be married…?_

_***_

So now his sister was fast asleep on the couch, Yaya was playing with the baby, and he had to clean up after both of them. They'd bond real fast if they were in laws or something. And then Kairi came to realize what he just thought.

'Note to self, never say that to anyone. Ever.'

"Kairi! I think she needs changing!"

Oh, how this would be a long week.

* * *

_I know I categorized this under Humor and Friendship, and I intend to keep it that way. I also intend to input a tiny bit of romance, probably at the end too. (But I can't give away the ending, now can I?)_

_This was my first time focusing on Yukari a little more than I did in the Sky's Charm. So please don't hate me if the conversation didn't turn out that great. _

_I'm thinking this story is going to have short chapters, seeing as it is supposed to be short anyway._

_And now after a lot of concentration and re-listening to Kinya's Blaze song, I have finally finished chapter two! Hooray! Now to focus on the Sky's Charm a little bit! Time to go read up on Italy and start writing chapter eight! And chapter three of this story, as well._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	3. He Really Likes You, Kairi!

_Time for chapter three, and this time, we're off to Yaya's house to see what the Yuikis think of this project (and development… heheheh…) Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was a beautiful, bright Sunday afternoon, so Yaya was saddened that she and Kairi had to spend most of the day indoors at her house, caring for the doll _and _her brother. Couldn't her parents pick a better day to have a picnic with their friends?

Yaya realized though, that Kairi was really working hard. Cleaning up after dinner, taking extra shifts, even folding the laundry; Yukari must have made him a slave or something! Would it really hurt her if she let him take a break?

He called a while ago to say he'd be late. He was going to pick up groceries! How scary, to think that he had done his work and most of her share this entire project! But it was her turn to do her share of work… Hopefully without burning down the kitchen.

Tsubasa was in front of the TV playing with some building blocks, and a few red race cars. He was trying to rebuild the detective agency of 'Sonny and Chappy,' that he adored so much. But it ended up being a waist high pile of nothing but blocks.

Yaya was so busy going back and forth between caring for the doll and entertaining her brother, she felt as though she would pass out. It made her think twice about how she acted around her parents when they needed her help. '_I guess this is how mama felt when Tsubasa was born…'_

The door bell rung, and it broke her trail of thoughts. She quickly returned to her hyper, up-beat self, and opened the door to greet Kairi. "Hi, hi! Yaya's already working on dinner, so don't worry!"

Of course, with that said, it made him worry more than he was used to. She seemed to have everything under control for the time being, but he couldn't help but think she was hiding something. "I apologize for my late arrival and I brought the groceries," He pulled in a bright red wagon that looked well-kept, that held several, large bags. It was a good thing he had that wagon…

"You don't have to apologize! You told Yaya you'd be late, so it's fine! I help carry the groceries, so come on in and relax!" She notioned for the boy to take a seat on the living room couch where Tsubasa was. "Just don't let Tsubasa stick those cars in his mouth,"

Before he could argue, the girl was already carrying the wagon into the kitchen to unload. '_That girl does things at her own pace, but…' _ In the living room, Tsubasa's eyes were glued to the TV as he watched in anticipation.

Yaya had great difficulty picking up the large bags. What did he buy anyway? Most of the groceries were fruits and vegetables, to Yaya's dismay. There was also fish, rice, and milk. She had to admit, he was a responsible shopper. She opened up the fridge to figure out where this all went.

~***~

Twenty minutes later, Yaya found Kairi and Tsubasa on the floor with the building blocks. Haruka wasn't making a sound, so she assumed the doll was asleep. Tsubasa was giggling as the blocks kept falling down, "Kai-nii ish funny!"

"You mean, he's only two, and he already prefers a brother over me?" Yaya frowned, as Kairi looked at the child in shock.

"Kai-nii! Pway wif me!" The little boy was now clapping two of the blue blocks together, as he continued to laugh happily.

This time, Yaya started to smile, "I think he remembers you Kairi,"

Kairi looked at her a bit dazed, "You mean from years ago?"

She nodded, "He liked you a lot! Of course, Yaya is his sister, so Yaya is obviously his favorite!" She looked over at the carriage where the doll layed peacefully, "I'm going to go check on Haruka, so don't go anywhere! And dinner will be ready soon!"

~***~

Mr. Yuiki unlocked his front door, a bit panicky. Sure, he left his daughter home alone with her little brother, a doll, and a boy close to her own age. From what he had heard, he was Yaya's polar opposite. Responsible, mature, and good with housework. But could he really believe all of that without knowing this boy too well?

"You worry too much, dear," Mrs. Yuiki chided gently, "I'm sure they're fine. Yaya-chan said she'd be busy all afternoon, and that she'd clean up afterwards,"

But Mr. Yuiki was determined to get that door unlocked and open. After forcefully trying to shake the door open, it was unlocked from the other side, and gently slid open. "Mama! Papa! You're home so early! Yaya made dinner all by herself and didn't burn a thing!" The girl greeted pridefully. "Tsubasa is taking a nap right now, so Kairi and Yaya are cleaning up!"

Said boy greeted the adults politely, and resumed scrubbing the counters. "Oh, Sanjo-kun, you really don't need to do that…"

"It's alright, Yuiki-san,"

The two adults could only watch as the two finished packing the leftovers and washing dishes together. They always seemed to get along quite well, and Yaya was actually willing to do her chores for a change. '_Maybe we should let him over more often,'_

* * *

_Another chapter is done, done, done! Only two more left! The next chapter will be their grade, but what will the last chapter be like?_

_News: I'm writing two more Yairi stories. They run in parallel with each other, and no, I am not the first person to write that sort of story. I got the idea from reading Tsubasa fanfictions. Anyway, the stories will be called Baby Blocks and Quill Pens. Want a summary? It should be up on my page, and I will start writing as soon as this is done, get the Sky's Charm to chapter ten, and SCDR to chapter five._

_Hope you like short chapters, because the next two will probably be really short too. Don't worry, Arashi will be back before the story ends!_

_Anyway, I kind of like this chapter. It's both family, friendship, and a little romantic, don't you think? Kairi and Yaya make such good friends!_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	4. And Sensei's Giving Us Our Grade!

_Only two more chappies left of this story. *sigh* Well, enough babbling! Let's jump right in!_

* * *

Monday finally came, and Yaya couldn't be any happier. No longer would she be kept up at night by a screaming doll that forced her to change diapers, make milk formula, or worse, pea mush. All she had to do was finish her part of the writing and she was set. Oh, and Arashi-sensei wanted pictures of their little project to treasure forever or something like that.

Yaya didn't want to know why.

All the families took their seats immediately, and they were all silent, not sure how Arashi-sensei would react today. She seemed… angrier than usual.

"Why does this project have to end _now_!?" She hissed, not caring if her class stared at her. "I at least hope _everyone_ brought pictures of their little adventure to share with me," Everyone could feel their hair stand up, except Kairi, who has usual, kept his calm façade. "Well? Did anyone forget?" Everyone shook their head no. "Good, good. Very good. Yuiki-san!"

"H-Hai!?"

Arashi-sensei smiled sweetly, "May I _please _see your pictures? I've been looking forward to your project the most,"

Yaya looked confused but did as she asked. She handed over a yellow and white plaid scrapbook. Arashi-sensei looked impressed by the pictures of Tsubasa and Haruka being well-cared for. "Very nice, you two. You are true role models and great parents! I'm so proud of you!" She said, tears of joy streaming down her usually bitter face. "Oh, and of course, you too, Sakurai-san,"

Said girl smiled back, handing in her scrapbook on top of Kairi and Yaya's. "Thank you sensei,"

"It wasn't too hard was it?"

"No, of course not!"

One by one, the 'families,' handed in their scrapbooks. Most of them had grocery bag covers tied together with white string, and others were nice and squishy with lots of stickers and pictures. "It's time for you to hand in the doll. Make sure you say good bye, and do _not _even think of trying to sneak them out, or so help me, I _will _teach you the meaning of punishment."

Yaya slowly rocked the doll, and placed her gently into the carriage. "It's been nice knowing you, Haruka. I hope other groups take care of you well,"

Kairi stuck the folder of papers into the mattress lining, hoping nothing would fall out of it, and took his seat. Yaya pushed the carriage to the front of the room next to Arashi's desk, and skipped back to her seat, relieved of parenting duty.

Or at least, for now.

"Now," Arashi started writing on the board, "I want _all _of you to write what you thought of this project. And I'm not expecting a full essay. In fact, smart people wouldn't do that,"

So before she reached her desk, Yaya found herself back at the front of the room. '_I'm sure she just likes to torture us with empty threats,'_

Yaya tapped the chalk to the board several times. Kairi seemed to know what he thought, but what was her opinion? _'Hmmm…'_

After the bell rung, Arashi looked up from her book to read the board. Several kids said it was fun and interesting to do, while others said it bored them out of their mind. Kairi wrote it was nice to review what he had learned about caring for children, since his sister depended on him a lot. _'Wait, isn't she twenty something and married? I'll have to get in touch with her…'_

Yaya's was something different. It looked like an honest reflection, _"Yaya thought it was nice to have another chance to take care of a baby,"_

Arashi smirked, satisfied with her results, and picked up the yellow scrapbook, "That's nice Yaya-san. I'm pretty sure another opportunity will rise again. At least, that's what Nobuko-sensei said on TV this morning. But whether she is right or not…" She trailed off, flipping through a few pages, finding a nice picture with the three of them, "I have a feeling that both of your stories will share some very similar pages," Arashi rubbed her temples, "It's a good thing I didn't say that in front of them. That sounded sappier than those awful teenage romance movies," Still, it brought her some satisfaction that these two were able to work so well together.

* * *

_This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. Ever. Okay, that's not true. I did write one or two drabbles before this, but it is pretty short. I guess it's because this story is supposed to have light-hearted feeling to it? You know, no complex plots or love shapes or jealousy? Because it's Yairi, and Yairi is my second light-hearted pairing. (Hikami is most light-hearted over the rest.)_

_One more chapter, and you'll have to guess what it is! Still, it should be up pretty soon, because it's also going to be a short chapter. (Sadly, we won't see Arashi-sensei in the next chapter. It's pretty much all Yaya and Kairi.)_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


End file.
